StarCrossed
by Crickethero
Summary: Raye doesn't know but she has a destined lover, Osamu, but the problem is... he's the son of the "Empress" a woman who has control over most of the galaxy who has set her eyes on Earth. Will they be able to love in peace or cause a tragedy? Sorry I'm not good at writing summaries.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any Sailor Moon characters

* * *

Raye searched the fire for any clue on their next enemy. After the dark star nobody has attacked them and everyone was on edge.

Suddenly a pair of striking ember eyes stared back at her and seemed just as surprised to see her. Out of fear Raye stopped the fire and stepped back.

"Who… who was that?" Raye stumbled out and walked towards the garden, loosening her hair, to think about what it could have been.

* * *

A boy with short black hair and red tips jumped back from the fire. 'Will I meet her… while I follow my mother's orders?' he thought to himself, his ember eyes narrowed in thought.

"Osamu!" a voice thundered in the silence covering the thud of the door.

"Yes Second?" the boy asked still kneeling before the fire.

The voice was obviously irritated but still told him "Mother wants to see us."

"I understand." the boy told him standing.

Gracefully he walked out of the room towards the throne room with the irritated boy following. Entering they approached the figure on the throne; when they was about five feet away they kneeled in front of her beside a girl. "You have called me Emprise?" he asked not looking up.

"Stand my son." She told Osamu. Standing he didn't approach but stood there at attention. She motioned for him to come forward. He walked towards her and stood infront of her still at attention.

Her hand rested on his cheek "My precious fourth born…" she murmured.

Composing herself she removed her hand and told them. "Our next target is Earth… the crown jewel of the Moon kingdom."

The boy and girl gasped "But mother…"

"SILENCE!" the woman roared cutting them off. "Our forces are strong enough to go against the sailor scouts now." she told them. "And Ichiro… you need to atone for your mistakes." she told the boy kneeling to her. "You will be leading the first attack Ichiro." she told him.

Ichiro knelt there silently "Of course Mother."

"Good. You will not kill them… you are to capture them and send them here where I will kill them myself." the woman told him.

Pale he still nodded that he understood. He glimpsed helplessly at his younger brother hoping that he would try to convince their mother to send someone else. But Osamu just looked at him making it clear that he would do no such thing.

"Head out immediately and take anyone who you think will help you capture them." she ordered.

Standing he bowed he left the throne room.

"Ayame leave us." the woman ordered the girl. Bowing the girl left them and closed the door behind her.

"Now Osamu… you would never guess what the seers told me…" the woman told him.

He was nervous for his own life, she has killed men and women because of what the seers told her. "What did they tell you mother?" he asked.

"They told me that you will betray me." she told him and laughed, he laughed with her nervously. "But I don't believe them. There's no way you'd leave me. You aren't an idiot."

Suddenly she became serious again "You are to watch Ichiro… I don't trust him."

He bowed and told her in a monotone voice "Of course mother."

"If he fails… you know what to do." she made a slitting motion with her finger."You are dismissed" Bowing again he retreated again.

* * *

**Author: Sorry but I'm sick of the fact that Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus (Sailor V) are the only ones that get destined lovers. I'm going to try to make destined lovers for all the sailors, if you have any ideas let me know.**

**Mental critic: this is a stupid idea.**

**Author: Shut it! (crams in a box)**

**So please comment**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any Sailor Moon characters

* * *

Ichiro watched the city, his back to the shadows where Osamu was watching him. "Want to play chess little brother?" Ichiro asked without looking behind.

"Sure." Osamu answered stepping out of the shadows. They moved to a chess table.

"Mother sent you?" Ichiro asked.

"Of course." Osamu replied moving his rook.

"What do you think about our mother, the Empress?" Ichiro asked moving his knight.

"We are just pawns to be used and disposed by as needed by the Empress." Osamu told his brother.

Ichiro sighed "I swear you never think of yourself ever. At least fall in love brother!"

"I will if I meet the right girl." Osamu told him.

**FLAME SNIPER! **Sailor Mars cried as she shot her flame arrow at the monster. It screamed in agony as it hit true.

**Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss **Sailor Moon called out as she destroyed the monster completely.

Sighing relieved they looked around at the wreckage. It would take weeks for everything to be rebuilt. Hearing the ambulances they jumped off leaving the wreckage for the authorities to find.

To their surprise they found a man on the roofs with them and it wasn't Tuxedo Mask. Long fire red hair drifted in the breeze, the moon flashed revealing a smirking figure in armor similar to Prince Endemion.

"Who are you?!" Sailor Moon demanded.

"I… am Prince Ichiro of the Empire." he told them proudly and after a moment he burst out laughing.

They all tensed when they heard his laugh. It was cruel and cold, sending chills up their spines.

Sailor Moon tried to step back but found she couldn't move. She screamed causing everyone else to try to move closer to her but found they also couldn't move. "What's going on?!" Sailor Jupiter demanded.

The laughter died down "I never thought the famous Sailor Scouts would fall for something this simple." he chuckled at their panic. "Go ahead and fight it. You won't win before you are sent to my Empress. Where she will do as she will to you." he chuckled and made a sign with his hands.

Thinking quickly Venus aimed her finger and whimpered **Crescent Beam. **A beam of light erupted from her finger shattering the sign freeing them. He staggered back cursing.

**Oak Evolution!** Jupiter sent electric leaves at him causing him to hit the brick wall across the alley. He seemed to look above them to a building taller than them, his eyes pleading. He whispered "Please help me brother…"

"I will help you…" a voice came from the roof above them. A flame whip out of nowhere and wrapped itself around Prince Ichiro's neck. He screamed in pain as the flame began to eat away at his skin.

They whipped around to stare at the new figure. The only characteristic they could tell he had was his ember eyes. "You are an embarrassment to the Empire Ichiro." The figure told the prince "The Empress has decreed that you are to die." Cape billowing the figure disappeared leaving them.

The screams stopped. Turning they found that Prince Ichiro was a pile of ash now. Softly the wind blew the ash away revealing a lion figure.

It just looked at them and ran off disappearing a few feet away.

* * *

**Author: I hope you'll enjoy the rest and please remember to** **COMMENT!**


	3. Chapter 3

Osamu watched as Sailor Mars leapt from rooftop to rooftop. Something compelled him to follow her. He leapt after her silently following her to a shrine. Leaping to it's roof he silently watched as she detransformed into a raven haired shrine priestess.

He looked at her and to his surprise he could feel a pang in his chest where his heart used to be. ? He touched his chest over his heart in confusion. "What the heck is going on?" he muttered aloud.

"It's love if I ever seen it Osamu." a voice told him a moment later Ayame appeared beside him in cherry blossoms.

"I can't fall in love with her!" he objected "She's a sailor that mother's going to destroy! It's just so wrong!"

"So?" Ayame asked. "Hearts don't listen to logic Osamu. It never has and never will."

"Sister? What do you see in my future?" he asked Ayame quietly.

Looking into the distance she answered…

* * *

It had been months since Prince Ichiro had "died". Monsters have been attacking them in different ways, in their dreams, physically, in hordes, solo, catching one without the others, honestly the only thing that was the same was that they weren't trying to kill them… just to catch them.

The group walked to the shrine to find Raye's grandfather sweeping the steps.

"Grandpa, where's Raye?" Serena asked.

"Ah Serena… she's getting ready for a date." he told her.

"Thank you Grandpa." Serena told him as they walked towards Raye's room. Opening they found cloths thrown around the room.

"Wow. It looks like a hurricane went through here." Lita commented when they found Raye still trying to find something to wear.

"What's going on Raye?" Mina asked.

"I can't find anything to wear for my date tonight." Raye told her throwing a pink skirt over her shoulder. "We've been dating for two months now and I want to wear something special!"

"We can so fix this Raye don't worry." Mina told her with a glint in her eyes.

"Eh?"

* * *

Raye looked into the mirror and found a more beautiful form of herself. Her normally dark hair glistened in the light while her sundress brought out her eyes.

The doorbell rang causing her to jump out of her trance.

"Raye! It's for you?!" Serena's voice rang through the house.

Stepping out of her room Raye found him smiling nervously at Serena's antics. Catching sight of Raye he stood there speechless. Mutely he handed her a bouquet of white lilies.

Blushing Raye accepted the bouquet and put it into a vase.

"Are you going to introduce us?" Mina asked Raye when she returned.

"Guys this is Osamu… Osamu this is Serena, Ami, Mina, and Lita."

"Nice to meet you." he told them. "Are you ready Raven?" he asked.

"Raven?!" they exclaimed.

"Yeah I'm ready." she told him.

"Have fun you two." Lita smiled as they walked down the steps.

They could hear a rattling. Looking over they found a girl with long black hair a few years older than them praying. Her words softly came to them "Please let this last."

* * *

Osamu and Raye ate their food in silence until Raye asked "Do you have any family?" She waited till he was done coughing and waited for his answer.

"Why do you ask Raven?" he asked her.

"Well you've met my family and friends and I know next to nothing about you." she told him.

"True…" sighing he took out a picture and showed it to her. There were about fourteen children in a grassy field. "This was taken ten years ago. These are all my siblings and me before we started dying."

"They died? I'm so sorry." Raye told him.

He began to pointed out eleven children "They died because of killers." he told her.

Raye's eyes opened in horror "Have they caught the culprits?" she asked.

"Yes. But…" his eyes flashed dangerously causing Raye to silently gulp nervously "… I'll never forgive them for ending the lives of my younger brothers and sisters."

"I can't blame you."

He gave her a small smile. "Lets not think about something this sad… let's talk about something else okay?"

"Okay…"

* * *

"We shouldn't be doing this!" Ami told them as they watched Raye and her date from a few booths over.

"You mean you want to miss them kissing?" Mina asked.

"He's getting closer!" Lita hissed at them.

"Eep!" they looked over just to see Osamu pulling away from her.

"Awww." Mina complained as she sank into her seat.

"They're leaving!" Lita told them. Paying the waiter they quietly followed the pair as they went to the park.

* * *

Raye and Osamu sat next to each other watching the sunset. And a group of people watched them from a nearby bush.

"Are they kissing yet?" Mina asked.

"No, not yet." Lita told her. "… Wait!" They all peered out to see the two of them getting closer, and closer.

"How cute, a couple together watching the sunset." a voice broke the silence. Looking around Osamu and Raye found a ten year old in a suit of armor like Endemion's floating above the lake.

It took all they had not to laugh at the sight or say how cute he looked.

Used to the look he proudly declared "I am Prince Akihiko of the Empire." Bringing out some toys out of his cape he threw them, as they came closer they grew bigger until they were the size of cars.

"RAVEN!" Osamu threw himself infront of Raye taking all the hits for her. Grabbing her arm he pushed her away from the boy "Get out of here! I'll hold him off as long as I can!" He grunted as another one hit his back.

Nodding she ran behind a tree where she found her friends in the bush next to the tree. Glaring she transformed. **MARS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP! **Striking her posses she became Sailor Mars. Since everyone transformed with her they jumped into their routine.

"How dare you interrupt a date between two lovers! I'm Sailor Mars! And I will chastise you!" Sailor Mars called out. She let out a small gasp as she saw the toy littered ground, Osamu was half covered with various toys but he was still trying to stand.

"Stay down!" the boy battered him with a giant yo-yo. With a hit to his head Osamu finally laid there motionless

"OSAMU!" Sailor Mars cried out. **FLAME SNIPER!** As she shot it at the boy she was surprised to see him swat it aside.

"Is that all the Sailor Scouts have?" the boy sneered.

"I can see how you're related to Prince Ichiro." Jupiter told him angrily.

"Why thank you. He's my big brother." the boy answered. After a few minutes of them flinging attacks at him he pouted "This is boring!... MonMon catch them for me!" and with that he disappeared.

"MONMON!" A giant monkey dropped from the sky and tried to smash them with its fists. **Oak Evolution! **It screeched in pain and started to laugh "That tickled!" it told them in a high pitched voice.

**AQUA RAPSODY!** Mercury cried out as she froze its fists together. After a moment the ice shattered raining shards down on them.

Glaring at MonMon Mercury furiously typed on her computer searching for a weakness of any kind. "Aim for the palm!" she yelled to the others when she found it.

**PLANET ATTACK!** they cried as they shot their power at MonMon. **SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS! **Sailor Moon finished it off.

"Play with me!" it cried before it disappeared.

* * *

Raye rushed over to Osamu crying out his name. Slowly opening his eyes he asked "Are you okay Raven?"

"Yes Osamu." she answered with tears in her eyes "I found the Sailor  
Scouts and told them where the monster was. They took care of it." she told him.

"I'm glad you're okay." he told her.

* * *

**Author: Here's chapter 2 please remember to COMMENT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**THUD** Osamu hit Akihiko in the head.

"Oww…" Akihiko sobbed as he nursed the growing bump on his head.

"I had everything in control!" Osamu told him.

"From I was watching it looked like you were about to kiss her." Akihito answered. Osamu stood in silence. "See! You needed back up; you just don't want to say so!" Akihiko pointed out smirking.

"Don't question me again brother." Osamu told him striking Akihiko, sending him flying as Osamu walked out of the room.

Akihiko wiped away the blood from his nose. He could remember when his brother was kind to him and everybody around him. Both changed when he was ordered to lead their troops to take over the Pisces constellation. He was different when he returned, more reserved and quicker to use force when necessary. But even he was surprised to hear his brother's plan.

* * *

"_Months before_

"Mother from your stories and watching brother's attempts I have found that they can't be taken out from the outside…"

Why did you report this to me!?" she demanded angrily.

"Mother I found in an investigation that they are at a vulnerable age of having "boyfriends" and "dating"." he told her.

"Explain." she told him not understanding the two words.

"Boyfriends is another word for lover that is not decided by the parents." he told her "And dates are outings between two lovers or groups to have fun and to get to know each other."

"I see…" she answered.

"I propose that I get inside by becoming one of their boyfriends and destroying them from the inside." Osamu told her still bowing.

"I authorize your plan." she told him "Just don't go over board to convince them… and be careful that you don't actually fall in love with one of them." she warned him.

"Yes mother…" he told her.

* * *

"Mother wants you." Amaya told Akihiko entering the room.

Nodding Akhiko walked into the throne room and knelt to his mother. "You called for me mother?" he asked.

"Yes. I fear that your brother Osamu is actually falling for Sailor Mars. Do what ever it takes to break them up." she ordered him.

"Yes, mother." he whispered and left.

As he walked he could tell that the only way to break them up was to tell her who he really was… this wasn't going to pretty.

* * *

Osamu was with Raye and her friends in the park again. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked.

"I'm perfectly fine Raven." he told her wrapping his arm around her.

"I'm glad." she smiled and rested her head against his chest. The group was happy to see Raye this happy.

With a strong wind Akihiko appeared again.

"You again?!" they demanded.

"May I ask you… do you really know the young man there?" he asked.

"Of course he's Osamu!" she answered.

"Of course he is." the boy told her "But where is he from?"

The thought never came to Raye about where he came from. "Umm…"

"I will tell you…" the boy told her "Osamu is my older brother, Crown Prince Osamu of the Empire!"

The group stared at Osamu "Is it true?" Raye asked.

"Yes it is Raven." he told her sadly.

Shoving him away tears ran down her face "Is it funny to you? Messing with hearts of young girls?" she demanded as her friends watched stunned.

"Rav…" but she cut him off "I don't want to see you anymore!" she screamed at him "I wish you would die!" Everyone could have heard a crack in the silence that followed.

"But Raven…" he tried to reason with her but she cut him off again not wanting to hear what he was going to say.

"I could never love the enemy that is trying to take over the earth!" she yelled at him and ran off.

* * *

Osamu stood there silently letting the wind blow his hair this way and that.

"Osamu… I'm sorry…" Akihiko told him standing beside him.

"Mother told you didn't she?" Osamu asked him.

"Yes."

"We better get back." Osamu disappeared leaving Akihiko stunned.

'He didn't hit me… or yell at me… he must be really out of it.' Akihiko thought to himself as he also disappeared.

* * *

**Author: I'm so sorry Osamu T.T** **Don't worry people there's more to the story and please remember to**

**COMMENT!**


	5. Chapter 5

It's been weeks since Raye had dumped Osamu. He still sat on the couch like a lifeless doll and frankly it scared everyone who saw him, the fact that his eyes focus on you but he didn't **see** you.

"Snap out of it!" Akihiko told him shaking his older brother but to no avail. The only person who didn't try to snap him out of it was Ayame.

"Why aren't you trying to help him?" Akihiko demanded.

"I've seen him like this once before. He won't come out of it until he sees he has a reason to live." Ayame told him.

I do not own any Sailor Moon characters

* * *

"What do you mean you've seen him like this?" Akihiko demanded.

"He fell in love with a native to the Pisces constellation. When he was sure she was the one, he kissed her, and watched as she burned from his eternal flame in horror." she explained tearfully "And after he buried her ashes, he locked his heart away to make sure no other woman would share her fate."

"So we just need to give him a reason?" a voice asked.

"I guess." Ayame answered and realized who was talking "M-Mother!"

"At ease Ayame." the Empress told her and stood beside Osamu.

Running her hands through his hair she muttered something to him until he sat up. Everyone could see a transition of power from The Empress to Osamu. When it was finished Osamu walked out the room.

* * *

"… icebergs are shattering world wide causing the sea level to rise covering lower islands forcing islanders to seek help else where… volcanoes are erupting everywhere!... weather patterns are constantly changing!..." tv screens blared telling everyone close to seek the closest shelter available. And where are our heroes? In Darien's apartment trying to help him with his mysterious internal pain.

Hearing a crash Lita pulled open the door to find hail stones about the size of softballs pelting whatever was outside while denting whatever it didn't break in the first place.

Closing the door Mina turned on the tv to find what was going on. It was focusing on a figure standing at the top of Tokyo tower. "No one knows who this mystery boy is." the reporter reported. As it focused it showed Osamu staring into the distance. Turning his head he saw the camera and the next moment it was all static.

"You need to go after him girls!" Luna told them. Nodding they transformed. Mars looked towards the tv nervously. Noticing her look "I'm sure you can do it Mars." Luna assured her.

Silently gulping Mars nodded.

* * *

Looking up they watched Osamu as he leapt from the top of Tokyo Tower, his armor shining fire orange and gold, landing infront of Sailor Mars. "Raven…" He looked at her in that tender way that he would protect her from anything if he could, causing her heart to hammer in her chest.

"Raven you shouldn't have come." he told her pain in his eyes. He shuddered hand to his chest like he was trying to hold something back and it was painful. "Please get out of here…:" he muttered, seeing that she wasn't moving he pushed her "GET OUT OF HERE!" he yelled at her as a red energy spread across his chest starting to cover his entire body. Lowering his head his bangs hid his eyes.

"Kukukuku." a relatively feminine voice came from Osamu. Head rising his usual ember eyes glowed blood red, mouth curled up into a smirk the voice came again. "So the foolish boy tried to hide you from me, Sailor Mars."

"Who are you?!" Sailor Moon demanded.

"Little moon princess, I am the Empress." the voice declared. Moon flinched at the mention of her past self.

"What's wrong? You don't like me talking of your past?!" the Empress demanded. The earth trembled in the Empress's anger causing buildings around them to collapse, screams echoed around the rubble.

"Stop it!" Sailor Moon screamed at her.

The trembling continued "You do not command me princess." The Empress told her eyes narrowing. Raising his hand the red energy wrapped around our heroes making it difficult for them to breath.

One by one they dropped to the ground breathless, soon only Venus stood** VENUS LOVE ME KISS**, she sent her attack hurling at him/her. Whacking it aside with his hand it destroyed a building. She watched disgusted as it licked her attack's residue from Osamu's hand.

"So you're the cupid that tried to make my son fall for Sailor Mars… You… Will… Die!" it screeched as it hurled her at a brick wall…

* * *

'I remember her now…'

'She's the Empress… the tyrant that rules with an iron fist over what she conquers…'

'… and leaves who defy her in ruins…'

'…We defeated her five generals to protect Princess Serenity…'

'…She came herself to destroy us…'

'…but we left her in ruins leaving her too weak to control her people and unable to conceive an heir for her empire. Soon her people freed themselves…'

'As she left she swore she would have her revenge on us and who ever we loved or even spoke to…'

'…but we soon forgot about it as the Earth attacked…'

* * *

Their eyes opened in unison. Rising they looked at it in anger. "I thought we got rid of you in our past lives!" Venus exploded.

"You weakened me yes. But nothing can stop me!" the female voice told them.

"How the heck is Osamu your son?!" Mars demanded "I remember taking away your ability to reproduce!"

"Who said that my heir had to be one of my own children?" she asked "All my children are children that I have taken from powerful enemies of my empire." Osamu's hands began to run across his chest in a way to cause Mars' heart to beat faster. "This one is a Leonean, someone from the Leo constellation."

By this time the whole city was rubble, screams and sobs could be heard all across the city.

"Come if you wan this pathetic mud ball to stay a planet!" The Empress spat. Seeing no other choice they surrendered themselves.

* * *

**Author: yeah...**

**Please Comment**


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own any sailor moon characters

* * *

They woke in a strange room in their civilian clothes with chains connecting them together. Looking over they found Osamu sitting on a couch watching them.

"Where are we?" Raye asked.

"We happen to be in the dungeon, the reason I'm here is because I was told to watch you to make sure you don't escape." Osamu told her.

They sat there in silence for a while as Osamu watched them.

"Do you remember anything about when the Empress possessed you?" Amy asked him.

"Nothing… But I found sulfuric acid on my hand after and the same taste in my mouth for some reason." he added as an after thought.

Before anyone could say anything someone yelled something to him. Standing he took an end and tugged them to their feet.

Walking them through a labyrinth they finally came to an empty room where he stopped tugging them along. Looking over to Raye he walked over soundlessly.

"Please Raven! Please swear your alliance to the Empress!" he begged her eyes full of pain that she might face later.

"I'm sorry Osamu… my alliance is with my princess." she told him.

"I'm sorry too…" grabbing the chains holding her hands together he forced her forward 'til they were kissing.

Eyes widening she wanted to slap him but felt all the love and passion he had for her, it was like fire were tugging at her insides.… no one ever kissed her like that before.

He pulled away from her as she needed air "Raven never forget I love you and there's nothing you or anybody else can do to change that." he told her and disappeared and reappeared with the Empress.

"My son has asked that I pardon you." walking over to Serena she lifted her head "What do you think Moon princess?" she asked a cruel voice.

"Let us go and leave the Earth alone?" Serena asked hopefully.

"WRONG!" the Empress hissed and struck Serena.

"Serena!" her friends caught her as she fell back.

"Osamu you will learn to never show mercy to enemies." the Empress told him. "…even ones that you are fond of."

* * *

"Get out the way Osamu!" the Empress told him angrily. Behind him laid the half dead sensei.

"No!" he told her forcefully, fires burning in his eyes defying her.

"Mutiny!" she yelled blasting him. He took it not even wincing knowing that the sensei behind him would get hit if he did.

"Osamu! Why are you doing this?" Raye asked him weakly.

"I told you already; I love you and nothing will ever change that." He told her his hair whipping around due to the force of the blast.

When the blast finally was over he stood there shaking half dead. "Mother… you forced me to choose sides and I will always side with Mars." He told her eyes blazing even though his body was weak.

"I see…"Moving suddenly she got past him and sent a blast towards Raye.

"NO!" Running he stood in front of her taking the full blow. Wavering he fell to the ground barely breathing, his eyes glazed over as his breathing slowed even more.

"OSAMU!" Raye screamed.

"Now that he's out of the way…" she sent a beam of energy hurling into Raye. "Raye!" They all screamed as they watched her turn into ash.

* * *

Raye woke surrounded by flames, but to her surprise it wasn't burning her… in fact it didn't even warm her. Looking around she found creatures and children dancing in the flame merrily. Other children were in friendly competition.

Walking on she found plants growing next to the flames and not catching fire. Kneeling down she tried to pick one but found her hand had gone straight through.

"Eh?!"

"We are spiritually in the Leo constellation." A voice told her.

Looking around wildly she found a light growing. Soon Osamu appeared five feet away. Pulling her into a hug he told her "I'm sorry I can't protect you any more… No. There is one more thing I can do for you."

Pulling away he took her hand "Accept my power, the power of the phoenix." As he said it a power flew up her arm becoming one with hers.

"Thank you Osamu…" Raye told him and began to fade…

* * *

Everyone was surprised to see a raven haired sailor rise from the ashes, she looked like Mars but was a little different. The end of her skirt was gold and her back bow was a faint gold.

"MARS?" They asked confused.

She didn't seem to hear them as she shot an attack at the Empress **PHOENIX FIRE ATTACK! **

A phoenix erupted from her hands and engulfed the Empress but it was soon out.

"Is that all you've got?" she demanded grinning cruelly. "You have a long way to go…" raising her hand to fire at them again she found only a spark came out. "!"

There was a faint laughter from Osamu "You fool… Phoenix Fire Attack burns the energy of its target not physically." He said weakly.

"What have you done?!" she demanded.

The chains dissolved from the rest of the group freeing them. Transforming they joined Mars against the Empress.

**PHOENIX SWARM!** Mars cried out as she flung her attack. One by one the sensei joined their attacks with hers.

The Empress shrieked as it hit her. **SILVER MOON CRYSTAL KISS! **Sailor Moon called out.

"Beautiful!" the Empress cried out as her attack finished her off.

Hearing a gasp coming from Osamu Mars ran over. "Osamu?!" she asked. As soon as her hand touched his she jumped back from surprise. It was freezing and getting colder by the second.

"Osamu!" she screamed as she held his hand.

"It's okay Raven…" he told her tiredly his eyes slowly closing "… I knew that this would happen if I betrayed mother…"

"No! No! Keep your eyes open!" Mars begged tears going down her eyes.

Weakly he lifted his other hand and wiped the tears from her face "Now there's no tears for me..." he told her his eyes nearly closed now "… especially since I'm a traitor."

"Don't talk like that?" she told him tears tearing up in her eyes.

"It's… okay…" his eyes closed completely the rest of his breath whistled past his lips as he turned ice cold, his hand slipped out of hers and hit the ground.

Mars's world turned gray and slanted as his hands left hers, the thud seemed thousands of miles away as she just stared stunned.

"Osamu…" she sobbed; tears fell onto his face.

Her friends went to her and pulled her into a group hugged her. They could imagine what she was going thru from their previous lives. Given they were killed by their previous lovers it still hurt.

She gave in to their hugs as they surrounded her, but she couldn't take her eyes off of Osamu's corpse.

* * *

"Raven…" Suddenly everyone was gone. Looking up she found Osamu standing a ways away from her watching.

"Osamu." she called to him her hand reaching out for her.

He tried to walk to her but winced as something tugged him back "I can't Raven…" he told her sadly "I'll always watch over you from this side…"

"But I need you with me!" she told him tearfully.

"I can't go back Raven…" he repeated.

"There has to be a way!"

"If there is a way I don't know it…" he told her and began to fade.

"Don't leave!" she screamed after him.

* * *

**author: T.T I know it's sad. I'm working on the next chapter**

**Please Comment**


	7. Chapter 7

Mars slumped sobbing; her friends had backed off to give her some space.

A person appeared next to Osamu and nudged him with his foot "Regenerate already!" he said angrily. When Osamu didn't comply he kicked him "REGENERATE DARN IT!"

"Leave him alone!" Mars yelled at him and pushed him away, angry at whoever treated Osamu so disrespectfully.

The person had ember eyes just like Osamu, his was narrowing at her. "Don't mess with me young star's sensei." he told her barely holding his anger in check.

"Who do you think you are?!" she demanded.

"I am Sailor Leo!" he told her "Protector of the Leo constellation."

"Great job!" she told him angrily "You let one of your people get kidnapped and die!"

"Hold your tongue Mars! He died not from me, not from himself, but because he gave you his inner phoenix. He still be alive if he wasn't an idiot! ...I apologize my temper got the better of me. Mars, he died for you because he cared for you. Which I find a silly emotion it just gets one killed."

"I survived… because of him?" she asked confused "How?"

"Inner pheonix, we are able to die from attacks then revive from our ashes. He gave it to you because he wanted you to live. You must understand that much."

Her eyes teared up and tear fell onto his face again. "Is there I way I can bring him back?" she asked her eyes begging. "I'll do anything." she begged.

"…There is one way…it can only be performed once…but I see your love is pure so I'll bring him back. I'll perform the Leonian revival." Leo placed his hands together in a position of an L his eyes closed in concentration. Osamu's body rose into the air then Leo's eyes opened in a flash of lightning and released his hands into the air lighting cracking back and forth between his hands then slammed them together against his back and chest. Osamu dropped to the ground in front of Leo unmoving. Leo started away.

Mars walked forward hesitantly "Osamu?" she asked weakly, only silence answered her.

"It takes a few minutes to start the blood flowing." he told her. As soon as he finished Osamu gasped for breath.

"Osamu!" Mars rushed to him and pulled him into a hug.

Leo chuckled turned around, "Osamu…you have life and your inner phoenix back. Don't give this one away. I can't do this again."

Osamu looked up to him in awe. Remembering his manners he bowed his head since he didn't have the strength to move the rest of his body.

"Bowing is not necessary, I'm not one for bowing…now are you two going to kiss or what. I didn't do this for nothing. I'm not leaving till I see a kiss."

Blushing Mars and Osamu kissed; it was short but was still filled with passion like their first kiss.

Leo grinned, content then disappeared in a burst of flames.

* * *

"Who is that with Sister Raye?" a girl asked another as they passed the pair on their way out of their school.

"I hear that's her boyfriend from a boy only school, he's the captain of the football, basketball, and Tendo team." the other girl whispered back.

"They look so good together…" the original girl whispered.

* * *

"So Raye how's Osamu?" Lita asked her as she sipped from her drink.

"He's doing really well." she told them happily. "He's joined a boy only school and is the captain of tons of clubs."

"What happened to the Empire?" Ami asked her.

"He broke it up, freeing the sensei, and sending them to rule over their planets and solar systems." she told her.

"Sounds like he has no intention of leaving your side, Raye." Luna told her.

"Yeah…" Raye blushed.

Paying their bill they left for the Shrine. When they got there they found a vase filled with white lilies, a note hung loosely. Taking the note Raye read it, blushing she slipped it into her bag. Taking the vase she placed it onto a table.

"What's up?" Mina asked mischievously.

"He was just wishing that I had a good day." Raye told her seriously.

"Boys don't send flowers just for you to hope that you have a good day." Mina told her.

"Well he does." Raye told her. "And I think it's sweet."

Raye and Mina started into their argument. Sighing they left them at it…

* * *

**Author: It's done... If you think it should end differently please let me know by ****COMMENTING!**


End file.
